De lo hetero a lo homo, hay un solo paso ¿No?
by Akuma no Hoshi
Summary: AU. En un nuevo año escolar dos chicos comparten un destino en común, donde otras dos personas se encargan de hacer que se desconozcan ellos mismos. Spamano, DenNor, otras parejas.
1. Prólogo: Un nuevo año escolar, empezó

Hello! Como verán, este es mi primer ff de Hetalia, bueno… segundo; por ahí tengo oculto mi único OS ajaja. Soy algo nueva en usar fanfiction, pasé una odisea para poder subir este ff …! Por cierto, me centraré más en Romano y Noruega aunque en este capítulo no porque recién empiezo

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su autor, Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera mío les aseguro que no sería bishonen; sino shonen ai!

* * *

Prólogo: Un nuevo año escolar, empezó

Gakuen Hetalia, conocido internacionalmente debido a su excelencia académica, su prestigio y sobre todo, su gran variabilidad cultural empezando por su director de ascendencia Italia Romana, su sub director de sangre germánica, entre otros.

Era el comienzo del año escolar por lo que había un gran alboroto, el inernado era decorado con sus colores, los trabajadores mantenían impecable el edificio mientras que el director era reñido por el germánico por su falta de criterio al escoger las habitaciones, salones, profesor de los alumnos, con dados.

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre, dando paso a recibir a los alumnos, tanto antiguos como nuevos a otro año escolar; el auditorio se fue llenando de distintas personas, un grupo de jóvenes con rasgos asiáticos entraron a paso firme, solo uno de ellos saludaba a todo lo que se movía; otro grupo de cabellos rubios les seguía por detrás, otros de cabello castaños, azabaches y uno que otro con un no tan común color de cabello; a pesar del ruido provocado por los alumnos y las sillas que movían se pudo escuchar un claro "The hero is here!" algunos voltearon a verlo mientras otros se limitaban a ignorarlo.

- Esa frase se originó en Corea! –exclamó un joven con un rulo gracioso al lado de su cara-

- Cállate y siéntate, aru! –resondró un joven de coleta que estaba a su lado, lo jaló de la manga y lo obligó a sentarse-

Un joven de estatura baja con lentes, le jalaba la manga al joven "hero" para que se calmara y no haga tanto alboroto, claro esta, que fue totalmente ignorado. Finalmente se escuchaban los gritos ahogados de algunas jóvenes que seguían como un séquito a tres jóvenes que sonreían coquetamente hacia ellas. Uno de cabellera larga rubia de orbes azules, otro de cabello revuelto color castaño de ojos verdes esmeraldas y finalmente, uno al parecer albino con un color muy curioso de ojos, rojos carmesí; este último mostraba un gran egocentrismo.

- Tranquilas, esta awesome persona puede ser compartida –

- Pff –se escuchó una risa sarcástica de una joven castaña y con una flor como broche en su cabello- Ya decía yo de donde venía este gran alboroto

- Solo estás celosa de no tener tanta atención como el awesome yo –refutó el joven albino- Marimacha

- Si claro Gilbert –la joven se limitó a ignorarlo y al percatarse de la presencia de un joven con un lunar al lado de sus labios, fue hacia él- Rode!

- Buenos días Elizabetha –saludó el joven de lentes-

Luego de unos tantos minutos, el director salió al frente, pidiendo silencio y con un carraspeo gracioso, empezó su discurso:

- Bienvenidos, jóvenes! Estamos complacidos de poder recibirlos en este nuevo año! –el director abrió los brazos en forma de un gran abrazo- Ajem… bien, sus habitaciones y salones como un mapa del internado están señalados en aquel tablón –señaló a la salida del auditorio- Por cierto… Feli, Lovi! Su madre les envió un paquete que olvidaron en casa, no olviden visitarme! Su abuelito! –agregó el hombre, moviéndose de forma graciosa-

- Sabía que debí tomar medidas… -murmuró el sub director, dándose un golpe en la frente-

- Por último! Suerte a todos!

Con esas palabras del director, los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos hacia la salida; un joven de cejas pobladas que llevaba la insignia de presidente estudiantil guiaba con un gran orden hacia el tablón de anuncios. Lamentablemente, aquella armonía que había formado se destruyó con una risotada de algún joven, provocando el inicio del ruido del primer día de clases.

- Bloody hell! –maldijo el joven rubio con el ceño fruncido- ¡¿Quién fue? –al verse ignorado por todos, empezó a maldecir por lo bajo- Solo esperen a que llegue a mi cuarto y usaré magia contra el culpable –masculló mientras fijaba su vista en el tablón-

- Alfred, vamos sino llegaremos tarde –se escuchó el susurro del rubio con lentes-

- Tranquilo Matthy! –exclamó el joven mientras le revolvía el cabello al más bajo, el joven de cejas pobladas fijó su mirada en ellos, desviándola de inmediato y yéndose lo más rápido posible-

- ¿Qué hace aquí? –pensó el presidente estudiantil- Por lo menos no me vio –murmuró y antes que fuera a doblar el pasillo, dos brazos lo abrazaron por detrás- Fuck!

- Arthur, mon amour! ¿Por qué tan…? –Y antes que el francés pudiera completar su pregunta, un gran golpe le cayó en pleno estómago, obligando a soltar al joven rubio-

- No me toques, wine bastard! –le espetó y se fue antes de atraer la atención de los dos jóvenes rubios que solo estaban a unos metros suyo-

Dos jóvenes con rulos sobresaliendo del lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente miraban hacia el tablón de anuncios junto a una gran multitud de alumnos. Uno tenía los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa mientras que el otro mantenía una expresión de fastidio.

- Hermano! Estamos en el mismo salón! Podremos estar juntos! –exclamó el joven con una sonrisa-

- Ya me di cuenta bastardo, que suerte la mía… -dijo en un suspiro- Primero, no quería venir y me obligaron, en el avión nos sentamos juntos, para llegar aquí con un auto, también y ahora ¿Compartir el mismo salón? Che palle!

- Yo también estoy contento, Lovi! –le contestó el joven, ignorando las palabras de su hermano-

- ¿Eres idiota o qué, Feliciano? –preguntó el italiano con la ceja arqueada- Y no me llames Lovi! Es Lovino!

- Ve –

- Um… -murmuró un joven de cabello rubio que llevaba una cruz como adorno al lado de su oreja, tenía una mirada fría que seguía fijada en el tablón- Se me hará tarde

- Yo puedo ser tu guía! –vociferó un joven de cabello rubio con un peinado, al parecer, puntiagudo- Debes de ser nuevo!

- No, soy de tu salón –le espetó el joven con sarcasmo-

- ¿En serio? Juraría que no te he visto antes… -el joven se quedó pensativo mientras el otro le dirigió una mirada de "¿Es idiota?"-

- Mejor me voy –suspiró el más bajo, dirigiéndose al camino más cercano-

- El salón de los de primer año es en la dirección contrario –agregó el joven con una gran sonrisa- Soy Mathias Køhler, tercer año, soy de Dinamarca

- No te pregunté tu nombre, idiota –

- Pero yo quiero saber el tuyo –insistió el más alto- ¿No es educado que cuando uno se presenta, el otro también?

- ¿Si te digo mi nombre me dejas en paz? –preguntó el joven y al recibir el asentimiento del otro, suspiró de forma resignada- Vidharr, Noruega –

- Que lindo nom… ¿Eh? –el danés se quedó con sus palabras en el aire al ver que el noruego ya no estaba al alcance de su vista, sino varios metros más adelante- Je, debe ser tímido; ya sé! Le contaré a Berwald para que sepa lo afortunado que soy! Por lo menos no soy ignorado como él cuando le dice "esposa" a Tino!

Dos jóvenes se encontraban apoyados en el muro, al parecer, esperando a alguien

- Oye Gilbert ¿Y Francis? –preguntó un joven de cabello marrón-

- Vio a lo lejos a Arthur, ya sabes como le gusta molestarlo –le respondió el albino- Y al parecer no le fue bien –señaló al joven francés que venía con sus manos sobre su estómago-

- Mon amoures! ¿Me estuvieron esperando? –preguntó el rubio al llegar hacia ellos-

- Yo solo quería ver como fracasabas y Antonio ni cuenta se dio que te habías ido kesesese –se rió el joven de forma enérgica-

- Que malos amigos que son, alemán y español debían ser! –exclamó el francés sacando un pañuelo de quién sabe donde, secándose lágrimas falsas-

- Vamos Francis, tampoco es para tanto! –dijo el español de nombre Antonio-

- Aparte somos conocidos como "Bad Friend Trio" ¿No? –agregó Gilbert- ¿Y qué alemán? Prusiano! Soy de ascendencia prusiana! Solo yo podía ser de tan awesome país

- De acuerdo, solo por ser ustedes, olvidaré esto –suspiró Francias, fijando su mirada en su amigo albino- Prusia ya no existe

- Repítelo de nuevo y te golpearé! –reclamó el joven de ojos carmesí-

- Ya ya, tranquilos, vayamos a clases y luego en el almuerzo veremos que hay de nuevo en este año fusosososo –

Un nuevo sonido de la campana inundó los pasillos, seguido de la voz del director mediante altavoz

- Jóvenes, les quedan 5 minutos para que se ubiquen en sus salones –y antes que prosiga, una voz ronca lo interrumpió-

- Tuvieron 15 minutos para ubicar sus equipajes en sus habitaciones, si encuentro a alguno fuera de su salón o dentro de su habitación luego de los 5 minutos que les hemos dado, verán el castigo que les asignaré! Y no me importa si es el primer día!

- Buuu, yo soy el director! Debería ser yo el que lo anuncie –

- No te dejaré a cargo de comunicados importantes, solo traerías problemas!

- Eres malo! Y devuélveme mi micrófono!

- No! Suéltalo!

Con el altavoz aún encendido, se podía escuchar las voces del director y el sub director en plena pelea, llantos fingidos, cosas que al parecer se rompieron, gritos hasta que se hizo silencio por la intervención de una voz femenina, lo suficientemente potente como para asustar a todos los presentes. Sonó un pequeño "click" dando paso a que el altavoz se apagara.

Y nuevamente la campana volvió a sonar, varios alumnos iban corriendo de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo a su salón y no verse amenazados por el sub director. Sería un día realmente largo.

Continuará …

* * *

Bueno, mi imaginación se escaseó *Llora* 5 páginas en Word luego de una hora y media… orz, pensé que me saldría más largo, como verán es un mísero prólogo; si, no es un capítulo… espero que les haya gustado y si no… me cortaré las venas con galleta D8! Tengo varias parejas fijas pero estoy abierta a sugerencias, como verán: Predominará el Spamano (Aunque Toño aún no conoce a Lovi, paciencia, ya lo hará) y el DenNor. Y ahora tengo un par de dudas que quisiera que me resolvieran:

1. ¿En qué año pongo a China? ¿Segundo o tercero?

2. ¿A Ludwig? ¿Primero o segundo año?

3. ¿Qué hago con Islandia? No sé como hacerlo aparecer… Como Noruega esta en primero… Islandia debería ser menor a él, bueh… y tampoco sé que nombre ponerle a Ice xD

4. ¿Esta bien que Noruega se llame Vidharr? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Eso es todo, creo xD. Como estoy que me las pego de escritora, acepto todo tipo de crítica constructiva, no destructiva; sugerencias, quejas, ideas, etc. Les agradecería mucho ^^

Sin más, hasta el otro capítulo. Por cierto; ¿El título es muy lol, verdad? Cuando se me ocurra uno mejor, lo cambiaré.


	2. Capítulo 1

Aw, muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido x3! Pensé que nadie leería este intento fail de historia ajaja. ¿Qué decirles? Um… bueno, voy advirtiendo algo: Para tal vez su mala suerte, me **encanta** joder a los personajes y sus relaciones amicales/amorosas; si, si quieren ver que pase algo (Más que un abrazo) entre las parejas, tendrán que esperarse un tiempecito :D (?)

Bueno, sin más que agregar, empecemos:

* * *

Capítulo 1:

La advertencia del sub director hacia los estudiantes tuve un efecto: Alboroto, desorden, empujones y hasta gritos con improperios. Debido al gran atrajeo en los pasillos, los alumnos perdían de vista a sus acompañantes, si es que los tenían; como por ejemplo, un par de hermanos italianos.

- _Merda!_ Feliciano! ¡¿Dónde estás? –gritaba Lovino con una clara señal de molestia- Tsk! Le dije que no se alejara

- Mira por donde vas –le dijo Vidharr que iba detrás de él, fijando su mirada en el rostro del castaño-

- ¿Qué me miras? –le respondió mordazmente el italiano- ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

- Um –el joven noruego ladeo la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, a lo lejos, sobresalía un rulo castaño sobre los demás-

- Pff, grazie –murmuró por lo bajo- Feli…! –cuando estuvo a punto de llamar la atención de su hermano menor, fue arrastrado junto al noruego por la multitud de alumnos que fueron asustados por algún gracioso que gritó a voz viva "Ahí viene el sub director!"- _CAZZO!_

- ¿Hermano? –se preguntó Feliciano al creer oír a su hermano maldiciendo en italiano- Meso meso… -empezó a sollozar el castaño mirando hacia todos lados-

- Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó un joven alto fornido, de ojos azules y cabello rubio-

- Eek! No me golpees, solo me perdí! –dijo el ojimiel cubriéndose el rostro-

- Tranquilo, no te haré nada –murmuró el joven con una gota en la sien- Que chico tan extraño –pensó-

- ¿En serio? –el italiano lo miró de reojo pero al hacerlo, sintió como una descarga en todo su cuerpo; bajo sus manos lentamente mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse-

- Eh..eh.. no llores! –el más alto lo miró con nerviosismo, no era nada bueno en ese tipo de situaciones- Ya te dije que no te haré nada, lo prometo

- Cla..claro, lo siento! –exclamó el castaño, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras frotaba sus ojos con la manga de su camisa-

- Discúlpame si te asuste –

- Esta bien, solo recordé algo –contestó el italiano con una sonrisa- Oh, mi _fratello_ debe estar molesto conmigo

- ¿Fratello? –

- Si, mi hermano ve~, me separé de él cuando todos empezaron a correr –

- Bueno, si buscas los salones de primer año, están en aquella dirección –

- Disculpe mi intromisión –interrumpió un joven de cabello y ojos negros- Pero desearía que me confirmara si la ruta que debo tomar es aquella que esta señalando –

- Si eres de primer año, si –le confirmó el rubio-

- Gracias –el joven dio una leve inclinación-

- Ve ve~ espera ¿Puedo ir contigo? Siento que me voy a volver a perder –

- No le veo problema –respondió-

- Me retiro hacia mi salón –se empezó a excusar el rubio- No quiero recibir ningún castigo y menos el primer día –

- Gracias por la ayuda… eh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el italiano-

- Ludwig Beilschmidt, soy de Alemania, segundo año –

- Feliciano Vargas, Italia –se terminó de presentar el castaño, volteó a fijar su mirada hacia el joven de cabellos negros- ¿Y tú?

- Kiku Honda, provengo de Japón y como dije; soy de primer año-

- Genial! Vamos Doitsu, Kiku!–Feliciano agarró del brazo a cada uno y empezó a jalarlos junto a él-

- Oye, espera; debo ir en la dirección contraria! –exclamó el alemán con un leve sonrojo al ser arrastrado por el brazo-

- No me arrastre a mi también! –agregó el japonés con el rostro apenado-

. . .

- Berwald! Berwald! –exclamaba un entusiasta danés, llamando la atención de su compañero que volteó a verlo-

- ¿Qu' qui'r's? –le preguntó el joven, era más alto que Mathias; tenía el cabello rubio con ojos azules intimidantes, llegaba gafas y lo miraba con fastidio-

- ¿A qué no sabes? –

- ¿Um? –

- ¿Acaso todos los suecos son así de inexpresivos? Como sea, creo que he conocido a mi próximo mejor amigo! –

- Pobr'… -murmuró el sueco-

- ¿Qué insinúas? –le espetó el otro rubio, inflando las mejillas en un puchero- Por lo menos no me ignora como a **otros**

- … -el joven más alto le lanzó una mirada de molestia, dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino-

- Oh vamos, era una broma! Berwald, escúchame, no te he contado nada de él! Berwald! –

. . .

- Bella! –exclamó Elizabetha, dirigiéndose hacia una joven rubia de cabello corto que llevaba una vincha en su cabello-

- Eli! –respondió la rubia, recibiendo un abrazo de la castaña- ¿Cómo has estado? Discúlpame por no ir a visitarte a Hungría, ya sabes… mi hermano –

- No te preocupes Bel ¿Lista para este año? –

- Claro! Pero Eli ¿No te ganarás un castigo por estar fuera de clases? –preguntó la belga, mirando hacia todos lados en busca del sub director-

- Nah ¿Adivina qué? –cuestionó la húngara, ganando una mirada de duda de Bella–

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? –

- Soy presidenta del comité de bienvenida! –Elizabetha exclamaba con emoción, mostrando su insignia-

- ¿Por qué? Pensé que no te gustaba tener tantas responsabilidades al mismo tiempo –

- Conveniencia –la húngara le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a la rubia-

- Oh… Ya entendí –la belga le devolvió la misma sonrisa- ¿En el mismo lugar de siempre? –preguntó la joven recibiendo un asentimiento de la otra-

- Y agrega sitios extras Bel! –la castaña se dio media vuelta, alejándose de la belga- Te veo en el almuerzo!

- Ahí te veo Eli! –se despidió la rubia, alzando la mano-

. . .

En el salón de los de primer año, tanto Feliciano como Kiku llegaron con cinco minutos de retraso pero para suerte de ellos, el profesor aún no se encontraba presente en el aula. Apenas el italiano divisó a su hermano, que conversaba con un rubio que llevaba un curioso broche en forma de cruz a un lado de su cabello, se acercó hacia ellos junto al japonés.

- _Fratello_! –exclamó Feliciano, sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes-

- Feliciano! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido? –Lovino lo miraba con molestia mientras Vidharr se fijo en Kiku el cual dio una leve inclinación-

- Lo siento, me distraje saludando a unas lindas chicas~ -

- Como sea, más te vale no perderte que no me voy a hacer cargo de ti ¿_Cappici_? –

- Siiii –el italiano menor asintió ante el pedido de su hermano- _fratello, fratello_!

- ¿Ahora qué? –

- Tengo un nuevo amigo, es japonés –

- Kiku Honda –se presentó el joven de cabello negro-

- Um, Lovino Vargas –el italiano ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado- Y él es…

- Vidharr, vengo de Noruega –

- Ciao! Feliciano Vargas –el castaño estrechó las manos del noruego, meciéndolas de lado a otro con velocidad- Es un gusto conocerte –

- Ya veo… -Vidharr logró deshacerse del apretón del italiano menor-

- ¿Ve ~? –

- Jóvenes tomen asiento –ordenó una voz masculina, el profesor ya había llegado- En ese primer día de clases solo haremos un introductorio y tomaremos un examen para medir sus conocimientos –agregó el hombre, tenía el cabello revuelto de color chocolate y de ojos marrones- Y les pediré silencio o pueden pasar a ret…

- Hahaha! Sorry to be late! –Alfred abrió la puerta de un tirón; el profesor lo miraba de forma severa-

- Alfred… te van a castigar –murmuró Matthew- No hagas más ruido –

- ¿Su nombre? –preguntó el profesor con una ceja levantada-

- Alfred F. Jones, soy de Estados Unidos! –

- Entonces señor Jones… -susurró el profesor- Castigado a la hora de salida por llegar tarde!

- ¡¿EH? –

- Y por alzar la voz, doble castigo –

- Pe..pe..pero! Matthy también llega tarde! –

- ¿Quién? –

- Mi primo, Mathew Williams, viene de Canadá –el americano, puso frente suyo al pobre canadiense que solo lanzó un suspiro resignado-

- Señor Williams, usted puede tomar asiento –le señaló el profesor, el rubio más bajo se dirigió a su lugar mientras miraba apenado a su primo-

- Esto es injusto! –exclamó el rubio alto con un puchero-

- ¿Quiere triple castigo, señor Jones? –

- Diré, que buen profesor que es –

- El presidente estudiantil se encargará de su castigo, hasta entonces; disfrute el día señor Jones –

- Si claro... –masculló el estadounidense, dirigiéndose a su asiento-

- Pobre, lo que le espera –pensó una joven de cabello negros con dos coletas recogidas con moños rojos y ojos marrones que se sentaba a su lado-

- El profesor te esta mirando Sey –le murmuró una joven de cabello largo y negro, llevaba un adorno para el cabello en forma de flor y un rulo sobresalía de su cabello, la joven de dos coletas miró nuevamente hacia la pizarra-

- Gracias Mei –le susurró la azabache-

- Bueno, empecemos la prueba –

. . .

El salón de segundo año era un absoluto silencio, hasta el punto que pareciera que nadie respirara y no necesariamente era por orden de la profesora, que era una de las más estrictas. Sino; el presidente estudiantil: Arthur Kirkland, proveniente de Inglaterra; formaba parte del salón, el joven rubio de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas, miraba mordazmente a todos. Apenas había llegado al salón, una risotada de Im Yoong So, estudiante de Corea; le bastó para castigarlo una semana, definitivamente el presidente estudiantil estaba con humor de perros.

- Bueno, ya que el año pasado, este salón ocupó el primer puesto en notas; no hemos visto necesario tomarles la prueba introductoria –empezó a explicar la profesora- Así que empezaremos con las clases, normalmente –

- Osea Toris, como que Arthur esta de pésimo humor –escribía en una nota, un joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, llevaba dos broches a un lado de su cabello-

- Feliks, nos vamos a meter en problemas si nos descubre –respondió un joven castaño de ojos verdes-

- Pero tipo, como que estoy aburrido ~ -

- Ustedes ya saben donde debemos ir –la belga escribía en dos papeles; lanzó el primero hacia una joven de cabello rubio platino con un gran lazo en el cabello de nombre Natasha, la cual volteó a verla con una mirada asesina; el segundo papel fue dirigido hacia una joven con una coleta de cabellos negros de nombre Hahn, esta última volteó a verla con una sonrisa-

- Señorita Bella ¿Desea contar el chiste que la está haciendo sonreír? –

- Disculpe profesora –la rubia se levantó de su asiento- No lo volveré a hacer –

- Más te vale… -masculló Arthur, quitándole las palabras de la boca a la profesora-

- Hoy que sí viene malhumorado nuestro presidente estudiantil –le murmuró un joven de lentes, cabello negro y una amable sonrisa- No pensé que rompieras tu record de castigos tan rápido-

- Cállate, da ze! –el coreano miró molesto a su amigo, el tailándes-

- Pff… -bufó un joven de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes- ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Lili? –

- Si que me ha tocado compañeros complicados –pensó el alemán que por pura suerte, pudo llegar antes que el inglés-

. . .

En el salón de tercer año, todo eran risas contagiosas, chistes, lanzar bolas de papel; típico salón que cursaba el último año. El BFT o mejor conocido como "Bad friendo trio" coqueteaban a sus anchas con antiguas y nuevas compañeras; Roderich, el austriaco que acompañaba a Elizabetha en la mañana los miraba con desaprobación mientras que el joven con una coleta que había resondrado al coreano en la mañana, se mantenía conversando con un joven alto; cabello rubio y ojos violetas con una sonrisa infantil, llevaba una bufanda.

- Ne, Yao~ -dijo el rubio-

- ¿Qué pasa Iván, aru? –

- ¿No crees que es divertido ver como el profesor sufre un colapso nervioso al no poder controlar a sus alumnos y menos a esos dos de allá que pareciera que se quisieran asesinar? –la sonrisa infantil se torno oscura para los demás excepto a los ojos de Yao que ya se había acostumbrado a ella; la mano de Iván señalaba a dos jóvenes, uno tenía los ojos de color verde oliva con una mirada adormilada mientras el otro llevaba unas gafas negras pero claramente se veía la atmósfera de amenaza entre los dos-

- Me pregunto si todos los rusos son así ¿Será por el clima frío, aru ~? -murmuró el joven-

- No lo sé he ~ -respondió Iván- Pero China si que es un lugar cálido ¿No, Yao? –

- Si, mi país es realmente cálido –asintió el azabache-

En una esquina del salón, Berwald tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados pero con el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba, resignado, a Mathias que parecía que no dejaría de hablar del joven noruego que si no mal recordaba el sueco, se llamaba Vidharr.

- ¿T'rminast'? –

- Pero aún no te cuento la mejor parte! Cuando quise hablarle de nuevo, ya se había alejado de mí; de seguro que es tímido ¿No crees? –

- Int'lig'nt' diría yo… -pensó el de gafas- Tal v'z –

- Por cierto ~ ¿Y Tino? El año pasado se molestó contigo el último día de clases por llamarlo "esposa" delante de toda la cafetería ~ ¿Ya te disculpó? –apenas preguntó el danés, una aura depresiva rodeo al joven sueco-

- N'… -murmuró el rubio, dirigió su mirada hacia su "amigo"-

- Wow, si no te conociera, esa mirada tuya me daría miedo -agregó Mathias al ver la mirada depresiva de Berwald que más parecía como si estuviera molesto-

- Um… -el sueco, cogió su celular con las intenciones de mandarle el… ¿Cuántos mensajes ya le había enviado al finlandés de nombre Tino? Hasta el mismo perdió la cuenta-

. . .

Nuevamente en el salón de segundo año, un joven de cabellos rubios y estatura baja se sobresaltó en su asiento al sentir el vibrador de su celular; leyó el mensaje recibido con mucho cuidado de ser descubierto por la profesora o peor, Arthur. Suspiró pesadamente al ver el remitente, Berwald Oxenstierna; en todas las semanas de vacaciones su celular no dejaba de recibir mensajes del sueco para pedirle disculpas por el incidente del último día.

- Creo que estoy exagerando… -pensó el rubio- No creo que haya sido su intención…

- ¿Qué tanto murmura señor Väinämöinen? –

- Nada profesora, disculpe –

- Bien, no lo vuelva a repetir y como decía… -

- Tal vez deba hablar con él a la hora del almuerzo –pensó nuevamente, cogió su celular y empezó a escribir un nuevo mensaje-

. . .

La mañana del primer día de clases, que para la mayoría de alumnos, sería realmente larga; resultó todo lo contrario, el tiempo pareciera que estuviera a favor de los jóvenes. La campana de la hora del almuerzo sonó, cada persona cogía sus pertenencias dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, sus cuartos o simplemente a reunirse con sus amigos. Tal es el caso de la belga que se llevaba a rastras a Natasha y a Hahn; la primera se negaba a seguirla mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierto joven de bufanda mientras la segunda, solo sonreía nerviosamente. Los hermanos Vargas iban junto al japonés y noruego hacia la cafetería, al entrar el olor de aquella deliciosa pasta, invadió todos los sentidos de los italianos.

- Paaaastaaaaaa ~ ! –exclamó el menor con una sonrisa boba en el rostro-

- Cállate idiota, atraes la atención! –le reclamó su hermano-

- Demasiado tarde _mon ami_ ~ -el francés le susurró en el oído a Lovino que solo atinó a gritar-

- CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –gritó el italiano mayor con el rostro rojo, retrocediendo totalmente asustado hasta chocar con alguien-

- Pareces un tomatito ~ -exclamó la voz detrás suyo que lo cogió de la mejilla- Lindo ~

- _Di cazzo!_ Suéltame maldito bastardo! –Lovino dio un fuerte codazo hacia atrás dándole en pleno estómago al joven-

- Ve ~ ¿Los conoces, _fratello_? –preguntó Feliciano ganando una mirada de desprecio de su hermano-

- Antonio! –muchas chicas exclamaban asustadas alrededor del que se ganó el codazo de Lovino que aún estaba derribado en el suelo, otras miraban al italiano como si lo fueran a asesinar-

- Tranquilas _mon amoures_, Antonio se levantará pronto ~ -

- Kesesesese –se reía Gilbert al lado de Francis-

- _Bruther!_ –exclamó el mismo joven rubio que había ayudado a Feliciano y Kiku a llegar hacia su salón- ¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

- West! Oh, lo de siempre –

- Doitsuuu ~! –Feliciano se lanzó a darle un abrazo para sorpresa de los ahí presentes a excepción de Vidharr y Kiku-

- ¿Feliciano? Y ya te dije que me llamo Ludwig! –

- Ve ~ -

- Ay… ese golpe si que me dolió –murmuró el español mientras se levantaba con ayuda de las chicas que lo rodeaban- Tranquilas, puedo solo –

- Agradece que no te di otro para dejarte estéril –Lovino mascullaba cada una de sus palabras con un gran odio, cogió de la muñeca a Feliciano, llevándoselo a rastras hacia el otro extremo de la cafetería-

- Con permiso –se excusó Kiku, yendo junto a los hermanos al igual que Vidharr que a lo lejos divisó a cierto danés-

- ¿A qué no son lindos? Fusososo ~ -

- A sus asientos, YA! –exclamó la voz enfurecida de Arthur que recién acababa de llegar-

- Mon amour ~ Te arrugarás si frunces tanto el ceño –

- ¿Quieres que te de un castigo de por vida, wine bastard? –preguntó amenazante- ¿Qué tal, limpiar los baños?

- Mon ami, mon ami, vayamos a sentarnos –el francés se llevo a rastras al albino y al español-

- Parece que alguien te ha superado Francis, nunca ha estado tan molesto –

- Fusososo ~ -Antonio mantenía fija su mirada en aquel par de hermanos italianos, ganándose un gesto obsceno de parte de Lovino-

- Y quiero silencio! ¿Me entendieron? –nuevamente Arthur impuso orden en la cafetería, se sentó en un lugar apartado mientras suspiraba con amargura-

- Matthy ¿Crees que haya hamburguesas? –exclamaba Alfred mientras ingresaba a la cafetería, como todos estaban en silencio, se escucharon claramente sus palabras-

- No lo creo Alfred… -murmuró el canadiense-

"Pobre", "Le deseo suerte", "Primer día y ya arruinó su año escolar", uno de estos tantos pensamientos recorría en las mentes de sus compañeros que miraron directamente hacia Arthur que al escuchar aquella voz, se tensó.

- Bloody hell… -

- Hahaha, i know it! Hamburguesas! –exclamó el americano con una gran alegría-

- Alfred… -lo llamaba desesperadamente el rubio más bajo, al percatarse de aquella pesada atmósfera- Deja de hacer ruido

- Bah! –

- Alfred!

- FUCK! –gritó Arthur al recibir una bola de comida de parte del francés-

- GUERRA DE COMIDA! –exclamó uno de los alumnos provocando el caos en la cafetería-

* * *

Bueno, ahora 10 páginas de Word! *Se siente orgullosa de si misma* No me convence mucho el capítulo pero creo que esta aceptable. Espero que les agrade… pasando a otro tema:

Gracias, gracias, gracias, mil gracias por sus reviews !

Dejaré preguntas:

1. Como se han dado cuenta, quise seguir la misma trama en que Iggy le tenga algún tipo de rencor al gringo xD. Bueh ¿Alguna idea? (Yo tengo una pero es fail)

2. ¿Qué piensan que planea Hungría junto a Bel?

3. He pensado seriamente en incluir a Ucrania… pero la dejaría como ayudante de profesor(?). Como una tutora o algo así. Por cierto: ¿Cuál nombre: Yekaterina o Katyusa? (Disculpenme, no me acuerdo bien el otro nombre que le ponen los fans xD)

4. Si, me encanta castigar a Alfred ! ¿Cómo creen que será el momento en que se encuentre con Artie? Como escribí, el castigo se lo asigna el presidente estudiantil, osea Arthur

5. ¿A que el profesor de los de primer año es malo? Tranquilas, les daré uno que sea bueno(?). Hablando de profesores… creo que incluiré a mamá Turquía y Grecia.

6. Aún no sé que nombres ponerles a abuelito Roma y Germania…

Y responderé los reviews que hoy tengo tiempo ;w;!

**yume16misaki: **Me alegra que te haya gustado 8D! Grazie por tu review y tus sugerencias a mis preguntas ^^ *Le regala un tomate* Aunque como verás, metí a Lud a segundo pero tranquila, no lo alejaré de Feli!

Oh, yo te he visto por forosDz(?)! Seh, yo también voy por esos lares xD. Bueno, respondiendo a tu review, grazie por enviarme uno; te lo agradezco x3! Lo más probable es que meta a los más peques como capis extras, sino llegará a darme estrés de tanto personaje xD. ¿En serio que el título esta bien? A veces pienso que es muy ghei(?). Entonces te sorprenderé con las parejas **Akira** , tengo un extraño problema en que no puedo poner primero tu nick y luego responderte ;w;!

**SheShe-Chan:** Grazie por el review 3! Por mayoría de votos(?) metí a Lud en segundo, si, será un buen guía… ya quisiera yo tener uno así! *Se asusta por la mirada* Ok, ok… no le cambio el nombre ;w;! No me pegues… Y grazie nuevamente por lo de los favoritos x3!

**claradeviantart:** *Siente que todas la amenazan* Ok, para no arriesgar mi salud fisica y mental, seguiré con el ff xD; y respondiendo a tu duda existencial(?). Como mencioné líneas arriba, lo de los peques los haré como capis extras y lo de Latin Hetalia también lo tengo en mente pero bueh, ya veré como haré para darle ese toque latinoamericano que solo nosotras tenemos. Tranquila, no me olvido de los olvidados(?)

**Kizuxx:** Grazie por el review! Y también por las sugerencias! Como dije, mayoría de voto hizo que Lud se vuelva de segunda pero igual eso no impedirá que este cerca de Feli y sí, eso de buscar nombres por Internet lo ando haciendo, como en el caso de Vietnam y próximamente Tailandia.

**Hinakura1:** Tenia planeado ponerle Soren primero pero me arrepentí a ultimo momento y le puse Mathias, que bien que te haya gustado! Vuelvo a repetir que meteré a los peques en capis extras, tranquila. Pienso que Sey debe estar en primero por el hecho que en el demo de gakuen hetalia pertenecía a la misma rama que los mayores. Jaja, ok, el título ghei se queda.

**Aeris BL:** Aeris! Si, posiblemente sea el principio del fin(?), ok no, el primer ff y luego muchos más ajaja, tranquila, igual sigo todos tus ff que encuentre x3! Lo sé, es un mísero prólogo que merece quemarse! Tiempo al tiempo pero siento que me vas a matar por lo de mi advertencia que esta al principio. Aw, tanto que les gusta mi título a ustedes, ya le agarré cariño y ya no lo cambiaré! Lo se, es MUY ghei! Justamente como lo será mi ff xD.

Vuelvo a repetirlo, grazie por sus reviews; me han ayudado x3! Ahora si, hasta el próximo capítulo! Por cierto… ¿Quieren la descripción de la guerra de comida? Y también... ¿Cómo separo los reglones? ¿O ese es el límite? Siento que todo me ha salido muy junto *Llora* Disculpenme, que aún no sé muy bien el sistema de ff...


	3. Capítulo 2

Disculpen, disculpen, lo siento, en serio que lo siento… No tengo forma de expresar todas mis disculpas! Ya han pasado como 5 meses y no daba noticias que vivía D8! Les explicaré.. he estado muy ocupada con el que ingresé a la facultad, empecé clases y como que me absorbieron totalmente; la página me empezó a fallar y mi abue tuvo un pequeño accidente y mi mente ha estado en las nubes ;_; Nuevamente me disculpo por ausentarme.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Mientras una gran guerra empezaba en la cafetería, un par de alumnos se encontraban detrás del edificio de las habitaciones de varones. Uno era alto, rubio con gafas de nombre Berwald mientras que el otro era de una estatura promedio, era igual de rubio; su nombre era Tino Vainamoinen proveniente de Finlandia.

- Tin'… -murmuró cohibido el sueco aunque esto era desapercibido por el finlandés-

- Berwald… –contestó el rubio más bajo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- L' sient', en seri'… y' n' quis'–empezó a disculparse nuevamente el sueco, recordando el acontecimiento del año pasado-

- Para, para –lo detuvo Tino- No vine a hablar de… eso –

- ¿N'? –

- No… -el finlandés lo miro dubitativo- Creo que estaba exagerando-

- ¿Um? –el sueco lo miraba con curiosidad, a su parecer, esperaba que su amigo rubio le rechazara las disculpas nuevamente-

- Como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Bien? –dijo el joven para sorpresa del rubio con gafas- Pero no más esposa –dijo esto último en un suspiro-

- ¿En seri'? –

- No me hagas decirlo de nuevo –replicó Tino con un ligero sonrojo- Hablo en serio, no más… esa palabra!

- C'm' digas Tin' –asintió el sueco- ¿Almuerz'? –

- Si, esta bien –contestó el más bajo mientras iba caminando al lado de Berwald- ¿Y cómo te ha ido en el verano?

. . .

- Bienvenidas, bienvenidas –exclamaba Elizabetha que daba vueltas alrededor de aquella habitación abandonada, ubicada en el segundo piso del edificio de artes-

- Pf –bufó la peliplateada con los brazos apoyados sobre una mesa- Podría estar con mi hermano en estos momentos…

- ¿Y Bella? –preguntó Hahn, la vietnamita-

- Con nuestras nuevas reclutas –la húngara sonrió risueñamente-

- Aquí estoy! –la belga abrió la puerta de par en par mientras iba detrás de dos jóvenes, una que llevaba una flor rosada como adorno en el cabello y otra que tenía dos coletas con dos grandes moños rojos-

- ¿Mei? –la azabache asiática se levantó de su asiento-

- Hahn! –la joven de nombre Mei Mei Wang proveniente de Taiwán, se le abalanzó encima a la vietnamita que la recibió con los brazos abiertos- No sabía que estarías aquí

- Digamos que no soy la única –

- Eso quiere decir que… -murmuró la taiwanesa con los ojos brillosos-

- Veo que ya la conoces, Hahn –intervino Elizabetha-

- Si ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné mis vacaciones a China durante mi niñez? –preguntó la joven recibiendo un asentimiento de tanto la húngara como la belga- De ahí la conozco –

- Entonces será fácil de que se integre a nosotras –la rubia sonreía ampliamente-

- Oh si, ella es Serene Mourchois pero yo le digo Sey o Sesel –Mei presentó a la joven que la acompañaba-

- Vengo de Seychelles, es un gusto conocerlas –dijo la joven de dos coletas con una gran sonrisa-

- Bueno, como son nuevas; me encargaré de explicarles de qué trata nuestro bello club –la castaña se dirigió hacia la pizarra- Bel Bel, las diapositivas –

- A la orden jefa! –exclamó la belga-

- Cuando les diga que se cubran los ojos, lo hacen ¿De acuerdo? –les comentó Hahn con una sonrisa-

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron las dos pero inmediatamente las luces fueron apagadas-

- Tch, sería más fácil decirles –murmuró Natasha-

. . .

Luego de la reunión que sostuvieron las chicas, se dirigían hacia el comedor, las dos jóvenes recién unidas al club tenían el rostro totalmente sonrojado mientras que Hahn les daba unas palmaditas afectuosas en los hombros. Al abrir las puertas, la primera en recibir un plato de comida fue Natasha que inmediatamente fue detrás del responsable; Hahn esquivaba fácilmente todo lo que iba hacia ella, Elizabetha junto a Bel recibieron una bandeja que les lanzó la vietnamita para evitar que les caiga comida encima.

- Esto es para ti, señorito! –Gilbert cogió un puñado del almuerzo, lanzándoselo a Roderich-

- Idiota, respeta el almuerzo! –espetó el de gafas cubriéndose con una bandeja-

- Pfff –bufó el albino-

- Gilbert… -la húngara cogió una sartén que coincidentemente estaba a su lado, llegó rápidamente hacia el joven y empezó a golpearlo-

- Aléjate de mí, marimacha! Auch, ya! Basta! –exclamaba el alemán mientras huía de la furia de la castaña-

. . .

- Hola Bel Bel! –exclamó Antonio desde lejos-

- Hola Antonio! –la rubia alzó su mano a modo de saludo y de un momento a otro, un joven de cabellos parados y una cicatriz estaba su lado, le despeinó el cabello y fulminaba con la mirada al español-

- Jo~ –exclamó el hispano desviando la mirada-

- Mon ami, no debiste besarla el año pasado sabiendo que tiene un hermano mayor –

- Fue por una obra escolar, una actuación! –Antonio infló las mejillas con un puchero- Objetivo a la vista! –el español señaló a algún joven que iba desprotegido-

. . .

- Veee –Feliciano sollozaba al ver como la pasta caía al suelo- Pastaaa

- No entiendo la cultura occidental… –murmuró Kiku, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa-

- Vidharr! –exclamó Mathias, tratando de llamar la atención del noruego-

- Hazme un espacio -dijo el noruego que acompañó al japonés en su lugar de escondite-

- Je, debe estar protegiéndose de la guerra de comida –pensó el danés ingenuamente mientras buscaba con la mirada a Berwald-

- Che palle! –Lovino estaba cruzado de brazos junto a los tres debajo de la mesa-

. . .

- Bloody hell! No puedo largarme sino el castigo me caerá a mí por no vigilarlos! –pensaba el inglés mientras estaba agateando dirigiéndose a la puerta-

- No! Mi almuerzo! –la hamburguesa del norteamericano cayó directamente sobre la cabeza de Arthur- Gracias por no dejarla caer al suelo! –el rubio rió fuertemente-

- FUCK! –

- Oh! ¿Estás bien? –

- No te interesa! –el rubio más bajo evitaba que el otro lo mirara directamente a la cara-

- Oh vamos, te ayudo –y antes que siquiera Arthur pudiera protestar, Alfred lo jaló de la mano para levantarlo del suelo-

- Suéltame! –el inglés libero su mano rápidamente, volteandose hacia la salida-

- Artie! Eres tú! –el presidente estudiantil se quedó en su lugar al recibir un abrazo de parte del americano- Te extrañé! ¿Hace cuánto que no te…? –empezó a hablar rápidamente pero el ojijade ni lo oía, solo apretaba los puños fuertemente, sentía que le hervía la sangre al ver tanto "descaro" del estadounidense- ¿Artie?

- Tú... -musitó-

- ¿Yo? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza a un lado como forma de curiosidad-

- Eres un... -Arthur Kirkland empezó a dirigirse con groserías hacia el estadounidense en el "fino" inglés que lo caracterizaba; algunas palabras fueron desapercibidas por algunos pero otras eran realmente claras; Alfred lo miraba sorprendido hasta que empezó a reírse nerviosamente pasando una mano por su nuca y la otra señalaba detrás del rubio-

- Señor Arthur Kirkland! -la voz prominente del sub director resonó en toda la cafetería, paralizando a cada alumno-

Detrás del hombre rubio, se hizo presente el director que se asomaba por su hombro, al igual que todos los profesores, unos cuántos tutores y otros miembros del instituto. Cada alumno se quedo paralizado en la posición que se encontraban segundos atrás.

- Sadiq! -exclamó furibunda la presidenta del consejo de profesores, Azah Annan al ver como su único hijo peleaba con el griego-

- Heracles ¿Te encuentras bien hijo mío? -al lado de Azah, se encontraba una mujer con unos ojos oliva y una sonrisa amable, madre de Heracles Karpusi, Karissa Karpusi-

- Oh, que gran desastre -murmuró la madre del egipcio, Nafre Muhammad Hassan-

- Lo siento madre por no saberlos controlar -se disculpo su hijo, Gupta, que mayormente era mediador de las peleas del turco y el griego-

- Ivan! Natasha! -exclamó Yekaterina con lagrimillas saliendo de sus ojos, recién graduada el año pasado y voluntaria para ayudar como tutora-

- Castigados, todos están castigados! –dijo a gritos Germán, el subdirector, que tenía el rostro rojo de toda la sangre que de un golpe subió a sus mejillas debido a la ira que sentía en aquellos momentos- Usted también señor Kirkland!

- Bloody hell… -musitó por lo bajo mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Alfred-

- Señor Jones, por lo que veo, no le bastaron los castigos que le impuse –aquella voz roñosa del profesor de la mañana para los del primer año, crispó al estadounidense- No lo culpo, su país lo crió así

- Profesor Edward, creo que ya tuve esa conversación con usted –Karissa miró de forma indignada y con los labios fruncidos hacia el profesor-

- Tsk… -bufó Alfred, apretando su puño derecho mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado-

- Bueno chicos, como castigo, todos ustedes limpiaran el comedor en grupos hasta que se complete la cantidad total de alumnos –un par de aplausos y la voz melosa del director, bastaron para calmar el ambiente- ¿Germán ~?

- De acuerdo –aceptó a regañadientes el alemán, a su opinión personal y como anteriormente se lo hizo saber al italiano, él tenía la posición que a mano dura todo se corrige, claro esta, que el director ignoró olímpicamente todo lo dicho por el rubio-

- Ahora… ¿Quiénes serán los primeros? –Augusto miró hacia el techo como si fuera a hallar la respuesta en aquella pared blanca, hasta que fijo su mirada al estadounidense- Sr Jones, será el primero aunque lamentablemente el suyo durará tres días –una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Arthur- Y usted Sr Kirkland, como presidente estudiantil deberá dar el ejemplo de tener dos días de castigo, junto a su buen compañero –agregó el director con una pequeña risa al ver que el inglés fruncía el ceño- Después de tres días, les haré llegar como serán los otros grupos, ya pueden retirarse… aunque les aconsejaría que se aseen, no quieren dar mala impresión a sus novios o novias ¿Eh?

- No fomentes ambientes amorosos! –un golpe de Germán, basto para que Augusto empezara aquella estresante pataleta, de formar un puchero y contener la respiración- Deja eso! Deberías dar el ejemplo!

- Es que eres muy malo ~! –

- Nein, nein, nein, nein –Germán se fue por el pasillo mientras repetía "Nein"-

- Germán! No me ignores! Soy el director, vuelve aquí! –

Todos los alumnos se miraron con un silencio sepulcral, aunque algunos eran pertenecientes a segundo o tercer año, no terminaban de acostumbrarse a lo infantiles que podían llegar ser su director y su sub director, cualquier persona normal lo tomaría como un internado para extravagantes, orates, entre otros calificativos; para los demás, solo era un mundo curioso.

- Bueno pequeños, como dijo su director, hora de partir –la voz dulce de Karissa se elevó por todo el comedor, atrayendo la atención de los alumnos- Como sabrán, a la vuelta del internado se encuentran sus habitaciones; les pediría que pasen a revisar el tablón de anuncios nuevamente. No estoy al tanto si sus habitaciones son individuales o dobles o triples, espero que no les sea molestia.

- Deberías tener más rectitud cuando das anuncios a los alumnos, Karissa –dijo Azah con el ceño fruncido-

- Te saldrán arrugas Azah –sonrió risueñamente la griega, señalando la frente de la turca-

- Es mejor que nos retiremos, no creo conveniente que los alumnos vean sus conflictos también –intervino Nafre mientras se llevaba a las dos mujeres- Gupta, te veo en casa

- Como digas madre –le respondió el egipcio con un asentimiento-

- Er… ¿Ya pueden ir a ver el tablón de anuncios…? –preguntó con temor Yekaterina-

- ¿Vamos Yao? –cuestionó Iván con una sonrisa gentil hacia el chino que solo se limitó a asentir seguido de un pequeño "Aru"- Los demás deberían hacer lo mismo ¿Da ~? –un escalofrío recorrió en cada espina dorsal presente en el comedor a excepción de Natasha, Yekaterina y Yao, aquella sonrisa que surcaban los labios del ruso era la principal causa.

. . .

- Por fin! Luego de este endemoniado día, una buena noticia –dijo Lovino en un bufido al ver el tablón de anuncios, su habitación era doble solo que no la compartía con su hermano sino con el noruego que había conocido- _Ahora es saber quién merda es el compañero de Feliciano -_pensó el italiano con fastidio-

- Ve~ Kiku, Kiku! Seremos compañeros de habitación ~! –exclamó Feliciano estaba dando vueltas alrededor del japonés que lo miraba atentamente y con una leve sonrisa-

- Espero que nos llevemos bien –Kiku Honda dio una leve inclinación ante Feliciano y luego una dirigida hacia Lovino que suspiró de alivio- Veré que no se meta en problemas, no debe preocuparse

- ¿Quién dice que estoy preocupado? Che palle! –el italiano mayor desvió su mirada hacia otro lado tratando de calmar el rostro sonrojado que tenía en ese momento-

- Fusosososo~ -aquella risa estresante y nada agradable para la audición de Lovino se hizo presente a su lado- Estas todo rojo, que lindo ~

- Saca tus manos de encima! –el italiano le dio un golpe a la mano de Antonio que tenía la clara intención que jalarle las mejillas-

- Ahora que lo pienso, no me he presentado –exclamó el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa estúpida para el pensamiento del mayor de los Vargas- Antonio Fernández Carriedo, provengo de España, Madrid-

- Y yo, no te diré mi nombre y provengo de qué te interesa –refutó el joven y ante la mirada de confusión del español, empezó a pensar si todos los españoles eran tan idiotas como el que veía delante de sus ojos -

- Ve~! _Fratello_ creía que te llamabas Lovino Vargas y que somos de Italia~ -intervino Feliciano con una cara de duda-

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es sarcasmo? **Sarcasmo**! –reclamó Lovino rodando los ojos-

- Ah! era sarcasmo! -exclamó Antonio con un suspiro aliviado- ya creía que era peor en geografía de lo que pensaba~!

- ¿Eres idiota? –preguntó el italiano con el ceño fruncido-

- No seas malo conmigo, Lovi! -

- ¿Lovi? Es Lovino, bastardo! -

- Pero quiero decirte Lovi ¿No puedo? -

- No -

- Mon ami, no deberías pedírselo –dijo Francis al lado de Lovino y con una sonrisa más pervertida que natural- Deberías **forzarlo** ~ -dijo con un soplido en el oído del joven, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del italiano mayor al escuchar las palabras del francés-

- CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –gritó Lovino huyendo rápidamente hacia las habitaciones-

- _Fratello _~_! –_el menor de los Vargas cogió la mano de su amigo japonés y fue detrás de su hermano-

- Jo... -murmuró Antonio-

. . .

- ¿Alfred? –musitó su primo canadiense al ver la gran sonrisa del estadounidense-

- Ah~! Mattie, aquí estabas, pensaba que ya te habías perdido –Alfred despeinó al otro rubio-

- He estado a tu lado desde el principio… -respondió el joven pero su primo ni lo escucho cuando rió alegremente-

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté de mi amigo de infancia? Si, de seguro que recuerdas! ¿Quién olvidaría las historias de un hero? Lo encontré Matt! Lo encontré! Pensaba que tardaría más! Pero claro, si soy un hero! ¿Cómo pude dudarlo? Ahahahaha~ -volvió a reír nuevamente-

- _Pero no pareciera que quisiera verte, Alfred… -_pensó el canadiense intrigado estrujando más a su oso polar-

- ¿Matt? ¡¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó Alfred con un puchero-

- Si Alfred… si lo hago –asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa-

- Como te iba diciendo! Arthur Kirkland es como un viejo renegón, de seguro que por la sorpresa y su mal humor de siempre, reaccionó así! -empezó nuevamente Alfred, hablando del joven británico; para Matthew era una costumbre, desde que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente y Alfred junto a su familia que en ese tiempo residían en Inglaterra, fueran a Canadá a adoptarlo a él, no había día que el estadounidense no hablara del presidente estudiantil ni día en que el joven con complejo de héroe hiciera reír al invisible y tímido canadiense.

. . .

- ¿Dónde te metiste Einar? Te dije que te vería después del almuerzo –el noruego decía con reproche hacia un jovencito un poco más bajo que él, de cabello rubio plateado y ojos violetas, que al igual que Vidharr, su rostro mantenía inexpresividad-

- Lo siento, las presentaciones duraron más de lo que pensaba –

- ¿Te fue bien en tu primer día? –preguntó el nórdico con el rostro más relajado, aquel jovencito delante suyo era de todas maneras, su hermano menor aunque Vidharr era proveniente de Noruega; Einar, nació en Islandia-

- Nada nuevo, como en toda escuela normal… creo –respondió con sinceridad- No pareces muy contento ¿Sucedió algo? –

- No –contestó de forma contarte- Solo me encontré con un idiota, de esos que siempre hay en una escuela-

- Como digas… -dijo Einar con una ceja alzada en una mirada escéptica- Debería irme, hay un límite de salida si es que no mal recuerdo… deberías hacer lo mismo ¿No? –

- Bien, asegúrate de cuidarte y recuerda que todo lo necesario esta en tu equipaje-

- Si, lo sé… Nos vemos después, Vidharr –Einar se despidió de su hermano mayor, no eran las personas más expresivas del mundo pero ellos sabían comprenderse-

- Creo que mi habitación la comparto con el italiano de la mañana… Por lo menos tendré tranquilidad –pensaba el noruego que iba hacia las habitaciones detrás del internado y antes que si quiera pudiera darse cuenta, alguien lo abrazó por atrás-

- Por fin te encontré! –la voz alegre de Mathias resonaba en el oído derecho del noruego, una vena en su sien denotaba el enojo que estaba sintiendo- ¿Te perdiste? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Estaba pensando en ti y apareciste inmediatamente! ¿A que no estamos conectados? -

- Suéltame –dijo Vidharr acompañado de un codazo hacia las costillas del danés que soltó un leve quejido seguido de una risa-

- Vaya que tienes fuerza, pensaba que no la tendrías –agregó con una gran sonrisa, ganándose una mirada incluida con ceño fruncido de parte del más bajo-

- Me voy –dijo el nórdico con voz tajante mientras iba acelerando el paso en busca de perder al rubio más alto que no pareciera que quisiera dejarlo en paz-

- ¿Eh? Pero recién te encontré! Hey! Vidharr! –reclamaba Mathias al ver como prácticamente el noruego huía de él- De seguro que tenía prisa –dijo para si mismo, seguida de una gran sonrisa- Bueno, otro año más compartiendo habitación con Berwald –agregó esto último en un suspiro-

. . .

En el pabellón de habitaciones de los chicos, específicamente en el segundo piso, habitación 214; un joven italiano y un joven noruego estaban apoyados contra la puerta, respirando dificultosamente. El primero huyendo de un español y el segundo, de un danés; luego de un suspiro al unísono, se miraron entre sí con aquellas miradas que expresan "¿Acaso solo me rodean idiotas?" Luego de que recuperaron el aliento perdido, entraron a aquella habitación doble que les tocaba compartir; desde un primer momento al no tener problemas en la decisión de qué cama tomaría cada uno, comprendieron que el otro no iba a ser un mal compañero. Lo que aún no sabían, es que aquel cuarto iba a ser testigo de muchos momentos… Vaya que les esperaba un largo camino!

* * *

-Acepta objetos lanzados de todo tipo- Me disculparé nuevamente por el GRAN retraso que he tenido ;_;! Prometo que esta vez no las/os abandonaré más de 1 mes, lo prometo! Como explique antes, la facu me tiene acorralada, no tengo laptop o notebook asi que del poco tiempo que tengo pude avanzar pero tranquilidad! Me van a comprar una! O sino aprovecharé mis clases de informática y mis dos horas gratis en una pc de mi universidad! Juro que el próximo capítulo comentaré todos los reviews que me han mandado y volveré a las preguntas –se tira al suelo(?)- Por cierto, Konie y Zakuro, gracias por sus reviews (Que han sido los más actuales… hace un mes, discúlpenme también ;_;). Como siempre, agradezco mucho el que lean este intento fail de LF. Grazie!

Por cierto, si se preguntan el por qué puse bastante énfasis en la conversación de Alfred y Matthew, es que esta conectado con Arthur y su razón de no querer saber nada de nuestro pseudo héroe; es un extra, el cual aún no sé cuando ponerlo… ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Estuve pensándolo y si lo incluía como un flashback en un capítulo, el recuerdo iba a desmerecerse bastante. Ustedes díganme cuando creen que debería poner ese pequeño extra, claro está, que igual lo mencionaré en el LF, solo que algo así como "Y así Alfred empezó a relatarle todo lo sucedido a Arthur" (Es un ejemplo, conste, no es que lo vaya a poner así). Pienso incursionarme un tanto en el drama en ese extra. Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo y recuerden, pueden empezar a maldecirme si pasa más de un mes y no actualizo nada! Aunque lo más probable es que en menos de dos semanas traiga el nuevo capítulo! Las/os adoro y grazie nuevamente! Yo vivo de ustedes ;_;


End file.
